Enmascarado de plata
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Haz lo que se espera de ti." Nunca un consejo ha sido tan malinterpretado, pisoteado y repudiado. Porque decidiste adoptar unos ideales hechos a tu medida sólo para llevarle la contraria a tu padre.


**Disclaimer** : Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, que una vez dijo que estaba preocupada de que a la gente le gustara Draco; mujer, te debió de haber preocupado que nos gustaran… no sé, todos los personajes de los que voy a escribir aquí. Además, la primera frase es de El Gran Gatsby.

 **Aclaración rápida** : Según Sirius, Barty Crouch Jr. no tenía más de diecinueve cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban, según la wiki nació entre el 62 y el 63, según la descripción hecha en el juicio, no tendría más que veinte años. Pues bien, como nunca se dice su edad en concreto, lo he hecho nacer en el 58.

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Enmascarado de plata**

* * *

1995.

 _―_ Cuando era más joven y más vulnerable, mi padre me dio un consejo al que no he dejado de dar vueltas desde entonces _._

 _Minerva no dice nada, ni deja de apuntarlo con la varita. Sólo dirigirle la mirada parece que le da asco._

 _―_ _Me dijo que hiciera lo que se esperaba de mí._

 _Suelta una risa maniaca, desesperada. Sus labios se curvean en una mueca que podría pasar por la sonrisa de un loco o un perturbado mental. Minerva no baja la varita y tampoco responde, sólo frunce el ceño._

 _―_ _No hay duda de que me dediqué a hacer pedazos ese consejo._

 _Barty vuelve a reírse cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Se ríe porque aún no sabe quién está tras ella._

 _Cornelius Fudge y un dementor dispuesto a robarle el alma de un beso._

* * *

1977.

Según Rodolphus, era el nuevo juguete de Bellatrix. Cabello medio pajizo, desordenado, apariencia extremadamente juvenil; recién salido del colegio. Sin embargo, cumplía todos los requisitos de Bellatrix: un sentido del humor que se entendía con el de ella ―y que a todo el resto del mundo se le escapaba―, un desdén casi infinito al ministerio y una sed de sangre que no tenía cualquiera. Para sus dieciocho años, Barty aún parecía de esos chicos de buena familia que no había roto todavía ningún plato de la vajilla y parecía que tenía prisa por romperlos todos. Volverse mortífago, luchar por sus ideales ―podía inventarse unos, si hacía falta, pata buscarle explicación a lo que hacía―, darle la espalda a su familia de mierda y cometer todos los crímenes que su padre repudiaba.

―Así que quemaron Londres.

―No seas exagerado, Rabastan ―respondió Bellatrix, dándole un trago al whisky de fuego. Ella y Rabastan Lestrange eran los únicos que tenían un poco de aquella bebida en la mano. Los demás se conformaban con un vino de elfo que habían encontrado en la cocina de Travers―. Sólo fueron unos edificios. Además, tenía que enseñarle a Barty un poco de diversión… sana.

Sonrió. Su sonrisa la había ver más joven, pensó Barty, como si fuera una niña inocente a punto de hacer una travesura.

―Sabes que no debes llamar tanto la atención ―espetó Rodolphus. No parecía enojado, sólo preocupado―. Empiezan a perseguirnos.

Bellatrix no quitó la sonrisa. Sólo le guiñó un ojo.

―Nunca nos dejaremos atrapar ―respondió ella, demasiado segura de sí misma. Parecía creer que era la más lista del cuadro, que podía ganarles a todos los aurores que pusieran tras ella, si hacía falta. Después se volvió hacia Barty, que tenía el vino de elfo casi intacto―. ¿Valió la pena? ―preguntó.

Barty asintió.

Por supuesto que había valido la pena. Los gritos agónicos y desesperados. El pánico de la gente mientras él miraba. La adrenalina que le había corrido por las venas. Pero sobre todo, la certeza de que estaba deshaciendo todo lo que su padre alguna vez había querido que fuera. «Haz lo que se espera de ti», le había dicho alguna vez.

Pues bien, a ver que le parecía eso.

―¿Eres mudo o qué? ―espetó Travers. Un hombre alto, delgado, con una cara medio alargada y sonrisa de hiena. Era más joven que los tres Lestrange y mucho más directo a la hora de hablar.

―No.

―Pues habla algo, anda, que así no te liberarás de Bella ―espetó―. Le gustan las mascotas.

Barty volvió a asentir. Travers rodó los ojos.

―A ver… ¿por qué te uniste? ―preguntó.

Barty se encogió de hombros.

―Tuve ganas.

No eran las razones que estaban acostumbrados a oír. Generalmente creían en la pureza de sangre, en la supremacía de los sangre-pura, odiaban a los hijos de muggles, pues los creían indignos de la magia. La mayoría estaba dispuesto a convertirse en soldado por aquellos ideales, pero a Barty siempre le había dado igual.

Los muggles eran tontos, según él, pero no dignos de demasiada atención; oírlos gritar deleitaba los oídos, pero eran más fáciles de matar que una mosca. Al final, iban a matarse entre ellos.

Los hijos de muggles ni siquiera podían acceder a buenos puestos en el ministerio, la burocracia y los puristas, por más tolerantes que fingieran ser, siempre lo impedían. ¿Quién imaginaría, por ejemplo, a un Ministro de Magia que tuviera padres muggles? Por Rowena, Barty sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar.

Y la supremacía de los magos y los sangre-pura era algo obvio. No valía la pena luchar por algo así.

Sin embargo todos aceptaron ese «tuve ganas» que había soltado Barty. Bellatrix sabía que aquellos eran los más peligrosos de todos: los que no tenían nada que perder y todo por demostrar.

Travers se pasó la lengua por los labios.

―¿Casa en Hogwarts? ―preguntó.

―Ravenclaw.

―Un matado, como Rookwood ―comentó Rabastan, dándole un trago al vino de elfo―. Nada mal. Hacen falta. Siempre resultan ser los mejores en encantamientos que nadie conoce. ¿Sabes algunos de esos?

Rabastan hablaba rápido y tenía un aliento que empezaba a apestar a alcohol, pero era imposible notarle la borrachera. Barty lo había visto un par de veces y siempre bebía de aquella manera.

―Se me dan bien las pociones ―respondió Barty.

―Peor podría ser ―respondió Rodolphus―. Podrías enseñarle a mi hermano. No cocina pociones, cocina desgracias.

―Las pociones no sirven para matar gente, no tan rápido ―rezongó Rabastan―. No me interesan.

―Te sorprenderías lo que puede hacer una poción ―le dijo Barty―. Hay venenos muy creativos.

Parecían un grupo normal. Un grupo que hablaba de asesinatos y de crímenes en la sucia y pequeña casa de Travers, pero fuera de todo eso, normal.

―¡Otra pregunta para el chico! ―pidió Travers―, que ya está empezando a ser social. Tenemos que quitarle la mudez…

―Oh, la más importante. ―Bellatrix volvió a sonreír, enseñando los dientes. Aquella sonrisa era una invitación al desastre y al caos, pero a Barty le gustaba―. ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras hacer sufrir?

Se acercó a él, aventándole su aliento apestoso a whisky de fuego en la cara. Basty pensó en la respuesta.

«Mi padre», fue lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza. Pero no. Su padre podía ser de utilidad y no le interesaba hacerlo sufrir. Quería humillarlo, dejarlo en ridículo, pagarle por todos esos años que le había hecho regalos de mierda porque no lo conocía y todas esas navidades que había pasado con su madre solo porque él tenía demasiado trabajo. No. Hacerlo sufrir sería demasiado fácil. Primero quería verlo humillado, caído, destrozado, con todas sus ambiciones estrelladas en el suelo.

Pensó en su madre, pero ni siquiera valía la pena. Llorona, controlada, sin libre albedrío, siempre intentando consentirlo cuando su padre no miraba, pero obedeciendo a su padre a cada momento. Miedosa, esa era la palabra que la describía mejor. Miedosa y patética.

Tenía que haber alguien. Hasta que la recordó. Cabello castaño, bella. Mayor que él. Probablemente tendría veintitrés, veinticuatro años. Una chica que había conocido en sus años de Hogwarts. Bellísima. La primera chica que le había hablado de una manera amable y se había sentado a su lado a preguntarle su nombre y si estaba asustado. La primera chica que le había regalado un poco de atención.

Pero eso había acabado tan pronto como él había demostrado su verdadera personalidad. Ella se había asustado, lo había mirado con asco y lo había rechazado. Se había ido de Hogwarts y él había esperado pacientemente el momento de su graduación para ir a buscarla. Ella le devolvió la misma cara de asco y le enseñó un anillo de compromiso. La primera persona que se había tomado la molestia en conocerlo y le había dado la espalda.

Ella. Ella sí se merecía sufrir.

―¿Conocen a Marlene McKinnon? ―preguntó Barty.

Travers se río y luego le regaló una sonrisa de hiena. Barty pensó que, por primera vez, estaba entre la gente adecuada.

* * *

1977.

―Incendiar edificios y matar muggles es más fácil ―respondió Bellatrix―. Después de todo, son una plaga. Pero esto, esto es más íntimo. ―Apenas si volteó a ver al hombre que tenía a sus pies y que le había ayudado a capturar―. Tienes que sentirlo en tus entrañas, ¿lo entiendes? ―Acercó su mano y le tocó el corazón-. Tienes que sentirlo, desearlo. Sentirlo aquí.

Los latidos de Barty eran rápidos y desesperados. Bellatrix no llevaba la máscara. Él se la había quitado porque quería que el hombre supiera quien lo iba a matar. No era alguien que pudiera delatarlo, de todos modos.

―¿Crees que Rodolphus y los demás nos echarán de menos? ―preguntó. Parecía evadir el tema.

―Por favor… por favor, mi familia tiene dinero… pueden… ―Los dos ignoraron al hombre atado a sus pies.

―Se las arreglarán, ¿has pronunciado ya una maldición asesina, Barty? ―preguntó ella―. Es fácil. Quizá demasiado sencillo. Hasta misericordioso. ―Le quitó la mano en el corazón y entonces volvió a ver a la víctima que había agarrado―. ¿Te parece que vale la pena desperdiciar una maldición asesina así?

Barty miró al hombre. Bellatrix lo había llenado de cuerdas de un movimiento de varita. Daniel Lamarck. No tenían ninguna cuenta pendiente, pero él estaba dispuesto a destrozarle la vida a Marlene punto por punto, sin que Marlene supiera que clase de huracán estaba persiguiéndola. Era su prometido y se iban a casar en dos semanas; probablemente ella tendría el vestido listo.

Barty sonrió. Qué lástima que no fuera a haber boda.

―¿No? ―respondió, a modo de pregunta. No estaba tan seguro. Sólo quería matarlo y ya.

Ver la luz de sus ojos extinguirse y saber que lo había matado él.

―Por favor… les darán lo que sea por tenerme sano y salvo… ―volvió a insistir el hombre, pero Barty sólo alzó una ceja sin interés al oírlo―. Por favor. Por favor. Tengo que casarme en dos semanas y oh… ella… ella estará tan furiosa si no llego a la boda. Por favor…

Bellatrix rodó los ojos.

―Nunca vale la pena si no suplican _bien_ antes ―respondió Bellatrix, haciendo un énfasis demasiado marcado en la palara «bien» y apuntó con la varita―: ¡ _Crucio_!

Parecía que los gritos eran música para sus oídos.

Cuando Bellatrix lo dejó en paz, miró a Barty.

―Tu turno ―le dijo y le volvió a sonreír de aquella manera medio infantil y medio maniaca. Barty siempre se sorprendía de encontrar algo de elegancia en ella―. Recuerda, tienes que sentirlo.

Barty se pasó la lengua por los labios en un tic nervioso, luego se pasó la mano por el cabello y apuntó con la varita. Pensó en Marlene y en que quería destrozarle la vida, en Bellatrix sonriendo mientras arrancaba gritos a punta de varita y en su propio padre viéndolo con desaprobación.

«¿Qué te parece esto?», pensó Barty. «Persigues asesinos y tu hijo es uno».

―¡ _Crucio_! ―exclamó. Vio el rayo salir de su varita e impactar en el pecho de Daniel Lamarck. Lo oyó gritar y entendió a Bellatrix. Matarlo directamente hubiera sido demasiado fácil, pero aquello era maravilloso, increíble. Era el éxtasis. No eran los gritos o las súplicas, sino la sensación de poder sobre alguien que no podía defenderse y la adrenalina que le corría por las venas.

«¿Qué te parece eso, padre? ¡¿Qué te parece esto?!», pensó Barty, hablándole a un interlocutor invisible.

Sintió ganas de reírse al recordar la patética frase que lo había marcado toda su infancia. «Haz lo que se espera de ti, Bartemius». Pensaba hacerla pedazos, destrozarla letra por letra, estrellar contra el piso todas las esperanzas de su padre de volverlo un clon suyo.

Torturar a un hombre inocente no era, para nada, lo que se esperaba de él. Tampoco tatuarse el antebrazo izquierdo con unos ideales creados a la medida de sus ambiciones: matar, torturar, convertirse en alguien que su padre odiara de verdad. Tampoco incendiar edificios en Londres ni llevar una túnica negra con una máscara plateada que pronto se convertiría en el terror de toda la población.

Dejó al hombre en paz y se acuclilló junto a él. Ladeó la cabeza, poniendo una cara de tristeza fingida.

―¿Ya fue mucho? ―preguntó―. ¿Más de lo que puedes soportar?

―Por favor… Por favor…

Barty quitó la cara que había puesto y su rostro se convirtió en la imagen de la furia personoficada.

―¡Mírame a los ojos! ¡Mírame a los ojos! ―gritó, cogiendo al hombre por el cuello de la camisa y zarandeándolo un poco―. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Detrás de él, oyó a Bellatrix reírse, orgullosa del monstruo que había ayudado a crear.

―Por favor… ―musitó el hombre―. Mi familia puede…

―Oh, no, no, no, nada de eso, no, no, no ―le dijo Barty. Pasó la varita por la mejilla del hombre―. No, sabes lo que tienes que decir. Tu familia no va a venir por ti. Nunca. Y podemos seguir así hasta que te rindas. ―Volteó a ver a Bellatrix―. Ella y yo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se puso en pie y la miró, haciéndole un gesto. Bellatrix sonrió complacida y alzó la varita.

―¡ _Crucio_!

El hombre volvió a gritar. Bellatrix volvió a reírse, en forma de burla. Volvió a dejar la varita a un lado y Barty volvió a acercarse.

―Sabes lo que tienes que decir ―musitó―. Es tan fácil…

―Por favor… Por favor…

―Por favor, ¿qué? ―preguntó él.

―Déjame morir, por favor… ―El hombre empezó a sollozar incontrolablemente, pero Barty sonrió complacido―. Por favor… piedad.

Barty se puso en pie y se alejó unos pasos.

―Mírame a los ojos ―pidió―. ¡Mírame a los ojos! ―Quería llevarse el miedo, el pánico, sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas. La emoción. Todo aquello estaba mal, tenía que estarlo, pero Barty sólo tenía ganas de reír, de gritar, de abrazar a Bellatrix y levantarla en brazos aunque ella era más fuerte de él y de sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

«¿A que tú no estarías orgulloso, padre?», se dijo.

El hombre le devolvió la mirada.

―¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

* * *

1978.

―Oh, vamos, Antonin, alegra esa cara ―espetó Bellatrix―. Sabemos que aún te duele que mi hermana no aceptara tu mano en matrimonio, pero podías poner una cara más alegre.

―No tengo otra, Bellatrix ―espetó Dolohov. Según Barty, lo que le faltaba al mortífago eran ganas de vivir o de existir; sólo lo había visto cambiar la expresión cuando torturaba muggles, su presa favorita―. Y al menos mis familiares no se emparentan con muggles.

Golpe bajo. Andrómeda Black ―Barty aún no había averiguado su nombre de casada― casi nunca salía en la conversación. Barty nunca estaba seguro de si Bellatrix la extrañaba o la odiaba o quería matarla. Con ella nada nunca era seguro. Barty la vio parpadear una sola vez y poner una expresión que intentaba enmascarar su furia, sin lograrlo.

―Me refería a Narcissa. Se acaba de casar nada menos que con Lucius Malfoy ―respondió ella. Su voz se había vuelto gélida y su mirada peligrosa. No sonreía ni hablaba con ese tono infantil que usaba a veces para irritar hasta a sus propios amigos o aliados―. Con eso de que parecían demasiado entusiasmado de emparentar con mi familia. Pero no. No tengo ninguna hermana que haya emparentado con muggles.

Rodolphus carraspeó, estaba intentando cortar la tensión. Bellatrix se reclinó en la silla y le dio un trago al whisky de fuego que tenía entre las manos. La primera vez que Barty lo había probado, le había quemado la garganta. Pero Bellatrix no hacía ningún gesto al tomarlo.

―Lucius Malfoy… ―comentó Dolohov―. Demasiado creído para ser uno de nosotros.

―Es buen aliado ―dijo Rabastan, que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el fondo del vaso de whisky de fuego que tenía en la mano―. Caga dinero.

Por supuesto que los Lestrange no se quedaban cortos en dinero, no por nada los padres de Bellatrix habían aceptado que se casara con Rodolphus. Pero Lucius Malfoy… Barty lo conocía, de lejos, en Hogwarts. Demasiado creído para ensuciarse las manos, aunque entre ellos, acabaría haciéndolo. Nadie con una calavera y una serpiente tatuada en el antebrazo llegaría con las manos limpias al fin de la guerra, pero sería interesante ver como lo intentaba.

―¿Y Rosier? ¿No va a venir? ―preguntó Barty.

―Ocupado, tenía una misión ―resumió Rabastan. Eso significaba casi siempre «no preguntes».

La guerra se estaba poniendo peor cada día. Había sospechosos en todas partes y el padre de Barty estaba adoptando medidas desesperadas: había permitido a los aurores que usaran las maldiciones imperdonables contra todos los mortífagos o los sospechosos. Cuando lo había leído en los periódicos, casi había sentido ganas de reírse y de ir a casa a decirle a su padre, sólo para ponerlo verde, que no era tan diferente a Lord Voldemort. Los fines podían ser brutalmente opuestos, pero los métodos empezaban a parecerse demasiado.

―Travers está con él ―dijo Bellatrix―. Todo acabará bien.

Después, volteo a ver a la figura escuálida que se había sentado al lado de ella. Estaba demasiado cabello, con el cabello negro cayéndole sobre los ojos y una cara de funeral. Era la primera vez que Barty lo veía, al menos con atención. Pálido, los ojos grises, las mismas facciones que Bellatrix. Demasiado joven, pero con el mismo tatuaje que tenían todos en el antebrazo.

―Ey, Reg, ¿te quedaste mudo? ―preguntó ella.

El chico levantó la cabeza y negó. Todo demasiado rápido. Estaba nervioso y Barty quiso reírse de él, pero recordó cuando había estado en su situación y se quedó callado. Ni Rodolphus ni Rabastan se atrevieron a hacer un comentario, probablemente porque nadie quería meterse con el primo de Bellatrix.

―Siempre traes críos a nuestras reuniones, Bella ―espetó Dolohov, que era el mayor en aquella reunión―. Es normal que los asustemos. Un montón de asesinos experimentados. ¿Verdad, chico? ―le enterró el codo a Regulus Black en las costillas―. ¿Te asustamos?

―N-no. ―Había intentado que su voz sonara firme, pero no lo había logrado. Dolohov se rió y Bellatrix lo miró furiosa. Nadie se metía con su familia.

―¡Oh, déjalo en paz! ―exclamó Barty―. Se le pasará.

Dolohov no se atrevió a hacer ningún otro comentario, pero Barty sospechó que era por la mirada de Bellatrix y no porque él hubiera saltado a defender al crío. Porque viéndolo bien, era un crío demasiado asustado deseoso de complacer a su prima. Sólo había que fijarse en la manera en que la miraba, con una mezcla de respeto, miedo y orgullo.

―Bueno, ya que tienes nuevo juguete, Bellatrix ―empezó Rabastan, que se había acabado el whisky de fuego y se preparaba para ir a servirse otro―, podemos quedarnos con este. ―Señaló a Barty―. ¿Quién lo quiere? Es creativo y su cara de psicópata asusta a todos los muggles.

―¡No tengo cara de psicópata! ―rebatió Barty y después se pasó la lengua por los labios.

―¿Acaso nunca te ves al espejo? ―preguntó Rodolphus―. La tienes. Te robas todo el protagonismo.

―Oh, cállense, ustedes dos ―espetó Bellatrix―. Nadie dijo que Barty estaba libre. ―Se puso en pie, jalando a Regulus de la túnica y le guiñó el ojo a Barty―. ¿Vienes a Londres? Podemos causar una hoguera. ―Le guiñó un ojo y Barty no necesito que se lo repitieran.

Bellatrix se acercó a Rodolphus y le dio un beso.

―No me esperes, alguien tiene que encargarse de la sangre nueva ―le dijo, antes de jalar a Regulus hasta la salida. Barty fue tras ellos y alcanzó a escuchar lo último que le decía a su primo―. Por dios, Reg, ni siquiera pareces Slytherin.

Barty apresuró el paso y le pasó la mano por detrás de la espalda a Regulus Black, en modo de camaradería, aunque probablemente al chico ni siquiera le cayera bien todavía.

―Entonces, ¿jugabas Quidditch en Hogwarts? ―preguntó, recordando haberlo visto subido en una escoba.

―Sí, buscador.

―Que bien. Yo no. Lo odiaba. Siempre me caía de la escoba ―confesó Barty.

Paso número uno: haz que alguien confíe en ti. Paso número dos: convéncelo de matar a alguien, de dejarse las manos tan manchadas de sangre que no se vea la piel. Así se corrompía a la gente. «¿Qué te parece, padre?», se dijo, «¿qué te parece? Ahora creo asesinos».

―Pero volar es muy fácil… ―dijo Regulus, que todavía parecía nervioso.

―Dirás para ti ―respondió él―. ¿Te gusta el fuego? ¿Las hogueras? ―preguntó.

―Sí ―respondió Regulus.

―Vamos a encender una enorme ―comentó Barty.

Al lado de ellos, Bellatrix sonrió, orgullosa. Le había enseñado bien a Barty, Regulus no tendría que ser ningún problema. Después de todo, alguien tenía que responder por el orgullo Black. Ya había demasiadas ovejas negras en esa familia.

* * *

1979.

Cuando llamó a la puerta del mugriento apartamento de Travers ―que no sabía alzar la varita para hacer un solo encantamiento doméstico―, oyó los gritos. Rodolphus y Bellatrix. Nunca los había oído pelear de aquella manera, como si matarse el uno al otro.

―¡Tu cara! ¡En el profeta! ―Barty escuchó la voz de él―. ¡No puedes llamar la atención cada que quieras! ¡Esta vez irán a bsucarte!

―¡Cobarde de mierda! ―exclamó ella―. ¡Te largaste y nos dejaste allí a tu hermano y a mí! ¿Qué esperabas?

―¡Tenían que haberse desaparecido ustedes también! ¡Sus caras no estarían en el maldito periódico! ―espetó él―. ¡¿Crees que no sospecharán de mí?!

Travers abrió la puerta. Tenía una expresión cansada y ojerosa, sin su sonrisa de hiena habitual.

―¿Mal momento? ―preguntó Barty. Alzó la botella de hidromiel―. Traje esto.

―Pésimo momento ―respondió Travers, le arrebató la botella de las manos y abrió lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar―. A menos de que quieras conseguir una migraña, no dejan de gritar dese hace media hora.

―¡Oh, así que es eso! ¡«Sospecharán de mí»! ¡Y una mierda! ―espetó Bellatrix―. Puedes venderles cualquier historia. Eres buen mentiroso. «Nunca te dejaré atrás, Bella» ―citó, literalmente.

―¡Nunca dije que no lo haría cuando hicieras algo increíblemente estúpido! ―gritó él.

Barty entró y se dirigió a la cocina sin apenas mirarlos. Nunca los había oído de aquella manera. Abrió la alacena y sacó un par de copas para servir el hidromiel. Así al menos Travers podría provocarse un coma etílico y él podría esperar a que los Lestrange dejaran de pelear.

―¿Y Rabastan? ―preguntó Barty.

―Desmayado, por suerte, en mi cama ―respondió él―. Al menos él se ahorra toda está mierda.

Señaló a los dos Lestrange, gritándose y después movió la varita para abrir el hidromiel. Le sirvió a Barty y después se sirvió él mismo. Se acabó la primera copa de un trago y volvió a servirse. Parecía tener prisa por causarse un coma etílico.

―¡Alguien tiene que hacerlo! ―espetó Bellatrix.

―¡¿Y tienes que ser tú?! ―preguntó él.

―¡No todos son tan leales, y lo sabes! ―respondió ella, a gritos. Respiraba agitadamente―. ¡No todos lo harían! ¡Y tú y yo lo dijimos! ¡Dijimos que nos convertiríamos en fugitivos si hacía falta! ¡Lo dijimos!

Rodolphus se le quedó viendo. Barty nunca se había detenido a analizar demasiado el comportamiento de ninguno de los dos. Eran una pareja. Punto. Rodolphus siempre estaba allí para sacar a Bellatrix en los momentos peliagudos y ella siempre estaba probando que podía estirar un poco más el límite. Era obvio que él la quería mucho más de lo que ella lo querría nunca.

―Mierda, Bellatrix ―dijo él, por primera vez en todo el rato, sin gritar―. Todavía no lo entiendes.

―Explícalo.

―No vale la pena ―repitió él―. Podría perderte.

Ella alzó la ceja. Se quedó callada. No sonrió. Rodolphus esperó una respuesta que nunca obtuvo y se dio la vuelta. Al salir, azotó la puerta. Ella se quedó parada, mirando la puerta por la que había salido hasta que soltó un suspiro ―un gesto tan impropio de ella― y fue a sentarse al lado de Barty. Le quitó la copa y le dio un trago.

―¿No tienen ganas de emborracharse, chicos? ―preguntó. Tenía veintiocho años, pero le sonrió a Barty y a Travers como si fuera una chica desesperada de dieciocho.

Barty acababa de cumplir veintiuno y había algo en la manera en que sonreía Bellatrix que nunca había dejado de intrigarle.

Barty le rellenó la copa que hasta hacía dos segundos había sido de él. Vio como Bellatrix apuraba el líquido.

―¿Qué harás ahora que Rabastan y tú son fugitivos? ―preguntó Barty, con abierta curiosidad.

―Volver con mis padres ―respondió ella―. Harían todo por proteger a alguien que está poniendo en alto en nombre de los Black. Quizá me lleve a Rabastan. No lo sé. No sé qué planes tendrá cuando despierte.

―Mi padre me entregaría ―dijo Barty, con un regusto amargo. Bellatrix le pasó la copa y él le dio un trago.

―Tu padre va que corre para Ministro de Magia, Barty ―comentó Travers y se rió―. ¿Cómo le sentaría saber que su hijo es un mortífago? Arruinarías su carrera. ―Su risa era amarga y ajada, la risa de un borracho―. ¿Te lo imaginas?

―Sí ―respondió Barty.

Se lo imaginaba. Su padre no se molestaría ni en decirle que era la vergüenza de la familia, ni siquiera en mirarlo. Pero el sabría que lo estaba humillando, que había traicionado todo el linaje de lo Crouch. «Haz lo que se espera de ti», se repitió, como siempre. ¿Qué tal hacer lo contrario?

―¿Y tu madre? ―preguntó Bellatrix―. ¿Se arriesgaría por ti?

Barty pensó en su madre. Una bruja pequeña, menuda, asustadiza, miedosa y patética. Usaba siempre túnicas horribles y toda la vida estaba dedicándose a hacer feliz a alguien más. Barty la despreciaba porque siempre había estado a la sombra de su padre.

―Se cortaría un brazo por mí ―musitó―, siempre y cuando mi padre no se lo prohibiera. Es incapaz de llevarle la contraria. ―Casi había escupido las últimas palabras. Le dio un trago de hidromiel y se lo pasó a Bellatrix―. Es patética.

Travers se rio. Bellatrix no dijo nada durante un momento, pero Travers se rio.

―A veces agradezco no tener familia de mierda. O mejor, no tener familia en absoluto.

Barty también hubiera querido eso. Pero desde siempre había estado atrapado en una familia de pesadilla. Le dio un tragó al hidromiel.

―Lo peor de todo ―dijo Bellatrix―, es que no sé qué le pasó a Regulus. ―Barty la volvió a oír suspirar a su lado y le volvió a parecer extraño. No hablaban de aquello, porque Bellatrix siempre había enterrado sus sentimientos bajo capas de sonrisas engañosas y sarcásticas, pero hacía casi un mes que nadie sabía nada de Regulus Black.

* * *

1980.

La guerra empeoró. Karkarov, un mortífago que nunca le había gustado mucho a Barty ―porque parecía dispuesto a traicionar a todos mientras él siguiera con vida― fue encarcelado los primeros meses del año. Rodolphus pasó a la clandestinidad en marzo, después de vaciar la mitad de la mansión Lestrange y huir. Fue el peor año de la guerra. Barty descubrió que empezaban a perder el rumbo y a matar a todo aquel que osaba desafiarlos, fuera o no fuera sangre pura, pero no le importó.

Había vuelto suyos los ideales del Señor Tenebroso para poder desafiar los de su padre. Daba igual cuales fueran.

Estaba en casa de Bellatrix, la que había sido la casa de su infancia, sólo él. Estaban esperando a Rodolphus y a Rabastan con una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano porque, aunque Bellatrix no lo admitiera, odiaba ser siempre la primera en regresar y odiaba no saber dónde estaba su marido y su cuñado.

―¿Recuerdas la primera vez? En Londres ―preguntó Barty.

―No vayas a ponerte melancólico ahora ―reclamó ella.

―Los gritos, el fuego, la libertad… ―comentó él―. No puedes salir de casa si no es con una máscara. Aquello era libertad.

Bellatrix se rio. Arriba, Barty oyó los pasos de su padre. Nunca lo había visto. Protegía a su hija y a su esposo, pero no se metía con los demás. De hecho, parecía que no quería saber quiénes eran. Bellatrix decía que prefería no saber nada.

―Aquello era libertad ―le concedió ella, alzando la botella.

Seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa ―y Barty sospechó que haría casi cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa―, pero se veía el paso de aquellos años por sus ojos.

―Bella… cuando la guerra termine ―dijo él, suponiendo, como siempre suponía, que la guerra terminaría de manera favorable para ellos―. ¿Qué haremos?

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros. En realidad, no tenía ni idea. Estaban hechos para la batalla. Sin darse cuenta, se habían convertido en soldados perfectos.

―Siempre hay alguien contra quien pelear, los encontraremos ―respondió ella―. Siempre hay idiotas que se oponen. Como aquella chica, la que querías matar.

―¿Qué con ella? ―Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Barty recordaba el nombre de Marlene. Todo lo que había pasado le había impedido volver a pensar en aquella obsesión que se estaba haciendo vieja y pudriendo en sus entrañas.

―Nunca la mataste ―remarcó Bellatrix.

―Mientras me quede esa cuenta pendiente, no puedo morirme.

Era una promesa. No podía morirse hasta haber matado a Marlene McKinnon. Curiosamente, ya ni siquiera le importaba la razón por la cual había querido matarla la primera vez, ya no le importaba su rechazo. Pero era la única promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir: no se iba a morir ni a dejar que lo atraparan antes de que la matara.

Bellatrix lo sabía y le sonrió.

―Entonces no te apures a matarla.

Oyeron la puerta y a Rodolphus entrar. Iba acompañado de Rabastan. Bellatrix nunca lo admitiría, pero cuando los vio entrar, Barty juró haber visto alivio en sus ojos.

* * *

1981.

Las cenas en familia siempre eran así. Su padre parecía permanentemente enojado, porque siempre había alguien que había escapado o alguien a quien no había conseguido atrapar. Parecía que no le importaba cuántas vidas se perdieran si él conseguía acabar con Lord Voldemort y con su régimen. Todo el mundo decía que sería el próximo ministro de magia y lo felicitaba porque era el único que había podido plantarle cara a Lord Voldemort.

Su madre siempre estaba callada, siempre temerosa de decir algo que enojara a alguien. A Barty le desesperaba aquella actitud de complacencia que tenía toda la vida, incapaz de levantarse la voz a su marido o incluso a él.

La única que parecía medianamente feliz era la elfina doméstica, Winky, que se esforzaba demasiado en hacer una comida que realmente nadie le agradecía. Barty se había arrepentido de ir a cenar aquella noche desde el momento en que había plantado un pie en la puerta. Su padre no había despegado la mirada del periódico ―como siempre, desde que él era niño― y su madre le había hecho demasiadas preguntas. Que si estaba bien, que si no le había pasado nada. Él había sonreído con dulzura fingida y le había asegurado que todo estaba bien.

«Si tú supieras, mamá…», pensó.

Pero dudo que le importara. Era su madre. Había envejecido convencida de que su hijo era incapaz de matar a una mosca.

Termino la cena y desapareció. Su madre le pidió que no regresara muy tarde. Su padre le hizo un gesto desde detrás del periódico porque, como siempre, cualquier cosa que estuviera leyendo era mucho mejor que su hijo. Se apareció en pleno Callejón Knocturn y caminó hasta el edificio donde estaba viviendo Travers. Se había mudado tres veces en los últimos seis meses, de un apartamento a otro, temeroso de que lo encontraran.

Llamó a la puerta.

―¿Quién va?

―Por la victoria del Señor Tenebroso ―murmuró Barty, a la rendija de la puerta y Travers le abrió. Se estaba volviendo un paranoico de mierda.

―Creí que tardarías más ―dijo Travers, sin invitarlo a pasar, sacando una bolsa grande―. Vámonos.

Volvieron a salir a la calle, que estaba desierta y se desaparecieron. El pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra donde aparecieron, muy lejos de allí, parecía más vivo que el Callejón Diagon en aquellos días.

―Ya sé por qué vas a hacerlo ―le espetó Travers, mientras soltaba la bolsa y empezaba a sacar cosas―. Bellatrix me lo contó.

―¿Ah, sí? ―Barty fingió no entender.

―Por la misma razón que yo le pido una contraseña a todo aquel que pretende entrar en mi piso ―repitió él―. No quieres que llegue la muerte… o los aurores, sin que antes hayas hecho cuentas con la vida. Por eso vas a matarla.

―¿Te importa acaso? ―preguntó Barty, sonando más ácido que de costumbre. No le había contado a Bellatrix que pensaba hacerlo, porque sabía cuál sería su cara; sentiría que lo estaba traicionando y se estaba acobardando cuando estaban a punto de ganar la guerra.

Barty sacó la máscara plateada de la bolsa que llevaba. Se quedó mirándola un momento, antes de cubrirse la cara con ella. Si alguna vez le preguntaban, no había deseado ser un enmascarado de plata, ni un soldado de túnica negra. Simplemente había deseado rebelarse y había acabado en el mal camino.

Pero nunca se arrepentiría nada.

Todos los gritos que había arrancado a punta de varita habían merecido la pena. Todas las lágrimas que había visto caer y todas las madres que había visto suplicar para salvar la vida de sus hijos. Cada vez que mataba a alguien, volvía a recordar la primera vez que lo había hecho y con eso recordaba la adrenalina y el poder que había sentido.

―Desde que agarraron a Dolohov todo el mundo dejó de sentirse invencible ―comentó Travers, desde dentro de la máscara, ignorando su pregunta―. Él está pudriéndose en Azkaban y nosotros seguimos aquí, cada vez más asediados. ¿Cuándo será nuestro turno? Esa es la pregunta que todo el mundo se está haciendo. Y la segunda pregunta más importante: ¿Cuánto tardará Él en rescatarnos? ¿Cuánto tardará en ganar la guerra y acordarse de que nosotros le ayudamos a ganar?

Barty no respondió. Empezó a caminar. La primera vez que había tenido la certeza de que mataría a Marlene McKinnon, había sido porque Bellatrix se lo había preguntado, intentando despertar alguna clase de resentimiento dentro de él o simple sed de sangre.

Caminaron hasta la casa de los McKinnon. Todos dormían. Marlene, sus padres y su hermano. Barty había hecho un trato con Travers: todos serían para él, menos Marlene. Había planeado esa muerte desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Travers volteó a verlo cuando alzó la varita frente a la puerta y Barty asintió. Con un movimiento de varita, el mortífago derribó la puerta.

Al entrar, Barty cerró detrás de él.

* * *

1981.

―¡No puede estar muerto! ¡Él no! ¡No puede estar muerto! ―aulló Bellatrix. Ni siquiera su marido había logrado contenerla y él jarrón verde con plata que llevaba décadas en la familia Black se estrelló detrás de él. Barty sacó la varita y le apuntó―. ¿Qué harás? ―preguntó ella―. ¿Amenazarme?, ¿aturdirme? ¡Él no puede estar muerto! ¡No puede habernos abandonado!

―Deja de lanzarme cosas, Bella ―pidió él―. Por favor.

Sintió ganas de remarcar que Lord Voldemort no iba a aparecer en su sala sólo con que ella siguiera lanzando cosas, pero no quiso arriesgarse a que algo de lo que Bellatrix estaba rompiendo y lanzando contra la pared con la varita le pegara. No quería arriesgarse a su furia.

―Él no puede estar muerto ―repitió ella, pero bajo la varita.

Todo el Reino Unido se había despertado con esa noticia desde hacía una semana: Lord Voldemort había caído después de matar a los Potter. Harry Potter, de un año y pocos meses, había sobrevivido a una maldición asesina con sólo una cicatriz. Se había convertido en una celebridad por algo que ni siquiera el padre de Barty había logrado: derrotar al señor tenebroso.

―Es lo que todo el mundo dice ―dijo Barty―. A lo mejor sólo… está herido, recuperando fuerzas. Algo pasó en esa casa, Bellatrix.

―Pero… Colagusano… dijo que no pasaría nada. Que era seguro.

Barty alzó una ceja.

―Y le creíste a Colagusano, a esa rata ―le hizo notar. Al menos Colagusano estaba muerto. Según las noticias, de él no había quedado más que un dedo.

―¡Él le creyó! ―gritó ella y otro florero se estampó en el suelo. Estaba solos. Ni siquiera Cygnus Black, su propio padre, había resistido aquella visión de su hija.

―Bella ―habló con un tono conciliador que no le quedaba a su voz―, cálmate. Él volverá. Lo sabes. No puede estar muerto. ―Caminó hasta la cocina y volvió con una botella de qhisky de fuego y dos vasos. Los sirvió y le ofreció uno a ella―. Volverá y ganará la guerra.

―Casi todos están en Azkaban ahora, Barty. Sólo quedan los que nos venderían por un puñado de galeones y libertad… y nosotros. ―No necesitó decir a qué se refería. Travers había sido el último en caer y poco después había caído Rookwood. Sólo quedaba Nott, uno de los más cercanos allegados del Señor Tenebroso, el único que seguía vivo del grupo original, ellos, y los que harían todo para evitar Azkaban: el grupo de Malfoy―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―No tengo ni idea.

Por primera vez, al darle era respuesta. Hablaba en serio. No estaba asustado, porque su apellido y su padre le garantizaban la libertad mientras nadie lo delatara. Pero por primera vez, estaba tan vacío como antes de tatuarse la marca tenebrosa; menos solo, pero igual de vacío.

«Haz lo que se espera de ti». Ese estúpido consejo. Acabaría siguiéndolo sólo para mantener la libertad y esperar a que Lord Voldemort regresara. Bellatrix se sentó en uno de los sillones y él se sentó al lado de ella. Le pasó el brazo por la espalda y le dio un trago al whisky de fuego.

―No sé qué voy a hacer ―confesó ella―. No puedo poner un pie en la calle. Me apresaran en cuanto lo haga. Y de qué le voy a servir a Él en Azkaban.

No lloro, no hubiera soportado la humillación de que alguien la viera llorar. Se quedó callada, dándole tragos al whisky de fuego como lo hacía desde el día que Barty la había conocido. Era la única mujer que Barty había visto nunca con semejante tolerancia a esa bebida ―aunque, para ser justos, era también la única mujer a la que había visto torturar y matar―. No dijo nada durante un buen rato.

―Cuando te conocí… creí que eras un niñato ―dijo ella―. Pero… tú, Rodolphus y Rabastan… son los únicos a los que les confiaría mi vida.

―¿Y al Señor Tenebroso?

―Por él, la entregaría. Hay una diferencia ―remarcó ella.

Volvieron a quedarse callados.

―¿Has leído los periódicos? ―preguntó él.

―Sí, vi que encarcelaron a mi primo… ―Se rio soltando una carcajada corta―. Si sospecharan. Si supieran que le han dado una Orden de Merlín al traidor y han encarcelado a quien intentó detenerlo…

―Mi padre lo mandó sin juicio a Azkaban ―comentó Barty. A partir de ese momento, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Sólo tenía que seguir atrapando a los vasallos de Lord Voldemort para seguir ascendiendo y detenerse justo en el puesto de Ministro de magia. Mejor si lo hacía. Así, quizá tenía menos tiempo aun para fijarse en lo que hacía Barty.

―Haría lo mismo con nosotros ―comentó Bellatrix. Barty no lo negó. Estaba seguro.

Si alguna vez lo descubría, lo arrojaría directo a Azkaban, convirtiéndolo en un ejemplo. Sin embargo, nunca iba a dejar que eso sucediera. No iba a pisar Azkaban si no había una buena razón de por medio.

* * *

1981.

Casi era navidad y él no había sabido nada de Bellatrix en todo aquel tiempo. Había visto todas las noticias de los juicios en El Profeta, pero la mayoría habían sido absueltos. Snape por motivos no claros, todos los demás por haber alegado que estaban bajo la maldición imperius. Lo había leído furioso, porque todos aquellos imbéciles habían sido lo bastante tontos como para voltearle la espalda al Señor tenebroso. Ninguno había pensado, ni siquiera por casualidad, que Lord Voldemort pudiera seguir vivo y que necesitara su ayuda. Pero ellos no habían dejado de buscarlo.

Finalmente, un día llegó la carta. No iba firmada, por seguridad y apenas si llevaba unas palabras garabateadas con tinta negra en una caligrafía muy desordenada.

«Los Longbottom podrían saber algo», rezaba la carta; «por los viejos tiempos, ¿vendrás?»

No le costó demasiado decidirse. Lo leyó con la voz de Bellatrix y se imaginó su sonrisa de niña traviesa. Sería incapaz de decirle que no a esa sonrisa, sobre todo cuando le proponía algo como aquello. Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de echar el pergamino al fuego y salir de casa.

No le dijo adiós a nadie.

Su madre no preguntaría a donde iba, sólo le desearía suerte ―quizá, si supiera para qué le deseaba suerte, dejaría de hacerlo―; su padre no se molestaría en averiguar a donde iba. Quizá, si preguntaba, estaría tentado a decirle la verdad, sólo para ver su reacción.

«Voy a matar a alguien, padre». Eso le diría, con el mismo tono que Bartemius Crouch usaba con él. Con el mismo tono que le había dicho: «Haz lo que se espera de ti».

Pero no le dijo nada a nadie.

Barty Crouch aún no lo sabía, pero esa sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que pisaría aquella casa como un hombre libre. Cuando se desapareció, pensó en la primera vez que conjuró una maldición asesina, en Bellatrix tocando su corazón y diciéndole unas palabras que no iba a olvidar nunca.

«Tienes que sentirlo».

* * *

 **Este pequeño esperpento, con fechas y separadores tiene 6864 palabras. Se me quedaron cortas. Entre 1977 y 1981 hay muchas historias de Barty Crouch que me quedaron por contar. Me entró la cosquilla de escribir sobre él porque mi esposa escribió un drabble de su madre para el Torneo, yo presenté algo para el Club de Duelo con él y con Bellatrix y, finalmente, porque sólo hay 42 historias de él en español. Se merece muchos más.**

 **Siempre me causó curiosidad que el cuatro nombre entre los responsables con la tortura de los Longbottom fuera Barty Crouch. Porque los otros eran muy cercanos, pero Crouch no parecía tener nada que ver e incluso la diferencia de edad era abismal. Así que me imaginé que tenía que ser alguien en quien Bellatrix confiara (o Rodolphus o Rabastan, pero en este caso fue Bellatrix). No se engañen, no hay nada romántico entre los dos. Simplemente son aliados y amigos (porque me imagino que los mortífagos tenían amigos aunque fueran tan retorcidos como estos).**

 **Ahora, tuve que ajustarle cuentas al canon. El fic explica, en parte, porque Barty mató a Marlene McKinnon en Teñida en escarlata, un one-shot mío que, curiosamente fue lo primero que escribí para un reto del foro. Aún más indirectamente, se relaciona sólo de pasada con Voy a romper las ventanas, donde Marlene le dice a Sirius que tenía un prometido llamado Daniel que fue asesinado por mortífagos. Los incendios en Londres son de Problemas y soluciones, drabble que presenté en El club de duelo.**

 **Y si tienen la mente muy enferma, se pueden imaginar que este es el Barty del que Winky estaba enamorada en Maldita dulzura.**

 **Yo quería usar algo más inocente para el inicio que me tocó, como a Theodore Nott preguntándose por qué su padre le daba un consejo inútil y escribiendo la historia de su amistad con Pansy, o a James Sirius Potter metido en problemas… Lo de Barty fue pura casualidad, porque creo que no dejé a nadie bien parado entre los Crouch.**

 **Si llegaron hasta el final de esta nota ―les juro que generalmente no suelen ser demasiado largas―, muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 3 de octubre de 2015_

 _(October 3rd)_


End file.
